


She Who Loves Trolls

by boltblu91575



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: A Spicy (or as Claire would say, Caliente!) story featuring Jim and Claire sharing a very intimate moment!!!...or Jim discovers how his enhanced half-troll senses affect an intimate moment between him and Claire...
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 42





	She Who Loves Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story, just enhanced...I've added an extra scene with our couple...

_Alright, you guys got a sweet Jim x Claire story last time. This time, it’s going to be a little spicy, or as Claire would say, ‘Caliente!!!’ So, Claire learns that Jim turning troll has some side effects…not that’s she’s complaining…_

_Special notes: Jim and Claire and both 18 in this, which means that this takes place after the end of Trollhunters…also, I don’t own Trollhunters or Tales of Arcadia…_

_But you’re not here to read disclaimers, you’re here for the story!!!_

Moving to New Jersey and starting a new life was a bit overwhelming for the newest Trollhunter, Jim Lake, Jr. But one of the things that make the transition easier was company of his girlfriend, Claire Nunez. Like Jim, she had sacrificed her life in Arcadia Oaks to be with him. And she stayed with him despite his transformation into a half-troll hybrid.

They had been through so much together…and she vowed to be by his side no matter what-after all, if she came this far…and Jim, for his part, was grateful for Claire being there with him. With so much changed, she was the true constant in his life. And now, they were older, but their love never wavered. And Claire decided to show Jim just how much she loved him…

It had been an exhausting day. Jim’s duties as Trollhunter were to protect the Trollmarket from dangers. But working with Blinky and Nomura-as well as the irreplaceable Claire- made the work so much easier. Now Jim retired to the home that he shared with Claire. He sat on their couch and Claire said, “Wow, what a day! I need a bath.”  
  
Jim said, “OK, babe. Enjoy.” Jim then turned his attention to the kitchen and prepared a meal. Despite being half-troll, he didn’t retain his human tastes. That meant he’d prepare something for Claire, and then something he’d be able to eat. And just as soon as he put the plates on the table, Claire came into the kitchen. She said, “Ooh, something smells good!”  
  
Jim turned to her to reply-and was stunned into silence. She had her hair down…and was wearing an oversized t-shirt. In his mind, not only was Claire Nunez a devoted friend…she was unspeakably beautiful. Jim said, “Dinner...dinner’s ready…”  
  
She smiled, and said, “OK…don’t worry…I’ll take care of dessert…” And Jim noted her tone was one of lust…  
  
They had finished dinner, and were now sitting in the living room, watching TV. But Jim didn’t pay much attention to the show…his attention was on the beautiful woman leaning into his side. This woman had been with him since the beginning. She was the first in whom he confided his secret of being a Trollhunter. And they fought together against so many different threats…and when Jim made the choice to take Merlin’s potion and became half-troll, she-along with the others-helped Jim adjust to this new normal.

Jim then said, “Hey, Claire…”  
  
She stirred as that caught her attention and said, “Yeah? What’s up, Jim?”  
  
Jim said, “Claire…I just wanted to say…thanks. For all you’ve done for me.”  
  
Claire replied, “Well, you’ve done so much for others…this is the least I could do for you.”  
  
Jim said, “But you didn’t have to come with me to New Jersey…you could have stayed back in Arcadia Oaks.”  
  
Claire then moved so that she was sitting on Jim’s lap. She said, “But Arcadia Oaks doesn’t have _you,_ Jim. That’s why I came with you. And if I had 100 opportunities, 100 times I’d choose you.”

Jim reached behind Claire and gently held her nape. He pulled her close and they shared a kiss. And after dating for so long, Claire had no issues kissing Jim’s fang-lined mouth. She stood up, and said, “Jim…I want to ask you…”  
  
Jim noted the reddening of her cheeks. But he asked, “What is it?”  
  
Claire said, “Do you…do you want to increase our intimacy?”  
  
Jim said, “Only if you are ready, Claire.”  
  
Claire said, “I’m ready.” With that, Jim stood and picked Claire up. The action, which was totally unexpected, caused her to yelp. Jim playfully roared and Claire chuckled at his antics. They soon arrived in their bedroom. Claire said, “I think I’ll get rid of this…”  
  
She then pulled the t-shirt up and off her body. Jim now found himself staring-because he’d never saw Claire this way. She then beckoned Jim with the ‘come-here’ finger wag. And Jim, like an obedient puppy, made his way to Claire. She said, “Alright, your turn.”  
  
Jim began to remove his clothes-but Claire said, “No, keep those on.”, referring to his boxers. Jim then sat on the bed and Claire straddled his waist. They kissed again-and Jim began to feel Claire causing a reaction within his boxers. Claire noticed this as well. She reached behind her back and as she unclasped her bra, she said, “Now let’s really get this party started…”  
  
And in one smooth motion, the bra came off and went flying into a corner of the room. Jim said, “Hope you don’t have to look for that later.”  
  
Claire said, “That’s future Claire’s problem.” Jim was now gazing at Claire’s bare chest. He brought his hands up to her breasts and gently squeezed the mounds. A soft moan was Jim’s cue that she was enjoying what he was doing. But Claire said, “Jim…can’t let you have all the fun…”  
  
She got off his waist and pulled his boxers off. And like him, she’d never seen Jim undressed. But she knew that after his transformation, he changed. But she hadn’t expected to see… _that!_ She softly said, “I should have expected that all of you would change…”  
  
Jim said, “It’s not…bad, is it?”  
  
Claire said, “No, silly. It’s just another adjustment…” She took his troll-stick in her hand and began to stroke, bringing her hand completely up and down the shaft. She started slowly, noting the texture was unique. And Jim started moaning. With that, Claire sped up her stroking.  
  
As Claire did that, Jim could feel pleasure running through his body. Claire said, “I want to try something…” She knelt in front of Jim and pressed her breasts around his erection. She squeezed the soft mounds against his hard organ, replicating the motion of her hand using her breasts. And Jim could feel the pleasurable sensations returning. And Claire said, “You like that, huh?”   
  
Jim could only moan out a ‘Yeah…” And Claire sped up, seeing how much her lover enjoyed what she was doing. The pleasure continued to course through Jim’s body…he could feel himself reaching his peak… _so close…so close…_ and all Jim could do is moan out, “Cl-Cl-Claire….”  
  
With that, Jim felt his pleasure reach its apex…and he climaxed-and as he did, he shot his seed over Claire’s chest. She gasped in surprise, and Jim said, “Sorry…”  
  
Claire replied, “Don’t be…you enjoyed it, so I must have done something right. But give me a minute to clean up, OK?” She then headed into the bathroom…and when she came out, Jim pounced, causing her to squeak.  
  
Jim said, “Now it’s my turn…” He then lay Claire on the bed and began to lightly kiss her shoulders and neck. He continued tracing feather-light kisses down her chest and across her toned midsection. He then brought his hands to her panties. She nodded and Jim pulled them down. She lifted her legs to allow Jim to remove the undergarment. 

If he was stunned seeing her in just her undergarments, seeing her completely nude rendered the Trollhunter gobsmacked. But being a man of action, Jim gently separated her legs, getting a wonderful view of her wet slit. There was something else…due to his transformation, his senses were heightened…and there was a scent from Claire…and it was… _intoxicating…_ Jim felt he was going to drown in Claire’s essence…  
  
Claire regarded Jim with interest-and said, “What?” Jim didn’t reply-instead he lightly rubbed her wet entry. His finger hit the nub above her slit, which caused her to tense. He continued rubbing-until he felt her soft hand on his. She said, “Jim…I like that, but a little gentler, please…”  
  
Jim nodded, and resumed rubbing the nub, and well as the wet folds. He could hear her soft moans-and Jim decided to become bolder. He then slid a finger into her entry. The once soft moans became a little louder. And Jim had felt her walls clench around his finger,and she became even wetter. _If one is good…let’s see how she likes two…_ Jim then started using two fingers. 

Claire said, “Ohhhh…..Jiiiiimmmmmm….” She could feel the waves of pleasure running through her body…her hand clenched the sheets tightly. Seeing her so wet and aroused emboldened Jim. He bought his head to Claire's honey-pot, and ran his tongue across her wet folds. Claire was unprepared for this new sensation, arching her back. And Jim's half-troll sense of taste might have failed him when it came to food, but Claire-she was absolutely _delicious._ And he intended to devour every bit of her.

The feeling of Jim's tongue across her womanhood was incredible. Claire gripped Jim by his horns and bucked her hips upwards. Jim could hear her breathing becoming more frantic, interlaced with her cries of passion. And Jim continued to lick and suck the wet sweet flesh of his lover. And she could feel it-the pleasure began slowly crept into her body...but it then began to build. And she continued to buck her hips upwards and wrapped her leg around Jim's shoulder.   
  
_Almost there...so close...don't stop, Jim!!!I_ And with a loud cry of passion, Claire climaxed-her grip on Jim tightened as she rode out the waves of intense pleasure.Jim looked at Claire and said, “I take it you liked that?”  
  
Claire could only nod as she was still experiencing the high of her climax. As the pleasure ebbed, she looked at Jim, and at his erection again. She said, “Alright, let’s do this!”  
  
Jim knelt on the bed, and Claire straddled him again. Jim held her behind her back as she gripped his shoulders. She looked and said, “OK, here we go…” She gripped the shaft of Jim’s manhood and held it near her entry. They could feel the tension between them

Claire then lowered herself onto the organ…Jim could feel the wetness envelop his erection…but she hadn’t put half of the organ into herself before she hissed, saying, “Ahhh…ow, ow…”  
  
Jim, who was nearly loss in the bliss of feeling Claire, shot up and looked at her with concern. “Claire! Are you alright? Is it…?”  
  
She shushed him with a look and said, “It’s not really painful…but I’ll go a little slower…”  
  
Jim nodded and she continued lowering herself until her thighs were flush with Jim’s. And now that he was completely in, he could feel her walls tightly clamping around his erection. Using his shoulders for support, Claire raised her hips, then lowered them. Jim enhanced this action by using his arms.  
  
He leaned towards her and began to kiss her neck. She would run her fingers through his scruff and across his back, losing herself un this passionate act. But then…as she softly moaned out Jim’s name…something in Jim clicked…a primal urging from within his half-troll side. In a near-feral tone, he half-spoke, half-growled, “Claire…get up…”  
  
The change shocked her, but she did as he asked. Jim then said, “Turn around…” Claire did as Jim asked. He clutched her around the waist and kissed the back of her neck. He gripped his erection and guided it into her and moaned as her walls gripped him even tighter. He began to thrust, pouring every bit of love he could into the act.  
  
As like before, Claire could feel the pleasure returning…only this time, it was more intense…the sensations caused her to get lost in a haze…and before she was enveloped by the passion, she called out Jim’s name…and the next thing she knew, she was hit by her climax as though she had been blasted by her magical staff…  
  
Jim heard her call him, and seconds later., felt her body tense. He held onto her as she rode through the waves of pleasure. But he could feel himself reaching the finish line. He continued to thrust…until he climaxed as well. As they both were being battered by the pleasure of their act, he held her as though letting go would lose her. And she held onto him with everything she had.  
  
But soon enough, the pleasure subsided. Jim carefully lay Claire on the bed, then lay beside her, reaching out for her hand. She found it and entwined their fingers together. For several minutes, neither one could speak…until Claire said, “Oh, Jim…that was so amazing!”  
  
Jim said, “It was…”  
  
Claire said, “Wow…I was…surprised…”  
  
Jim said, “With what?”  
  
Claire replied, “With how this transformation changed you…I mean, I know you’d grow…but I didn’t expect… _that…”_  
  
Jim said, “Well, I think I have another effect you’d like…”  
  
Claire replied, “And what would that be?”  
  
Jim said, “Oh, enhanced stamina…so I can _really_ go all night…”  
  
Claire said, “Well, I can give as good as I get, _Trollhunter…”_ Jim looked into her eyes, and said, “Is that a challenge?”

She had quickly crossed the bed and was now on top of him, looking into his eyes. She kissed him, and simply replied, “Challenge accepted…”  
  
 _And so, that brings this to an end!!! Tell me what you think!!!_


End file.
